Embodiments relate to a stack type semiconductor package, and a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, and an electronic system each including the stack type semiconductor package.
Stack type semiconductor packages have been suggested to improve the degree of integration of a semiconductor device and provide a miniaturization of an electronic circuit system. However, such stack type semiconductor packages may warp, twist, or otherwise distort during subsequent processing of the packages.